


Loving Can Mend Your Soul

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Peter looks out for his cousin, much to Sebastian's chagrin. Also an invitation and confessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ria, as always, is wonderful and reassured me about the end, which I was completely unsure of because of reasons. 
> 
> More extensive notes in part one.

Chris's alarm goes off with the kind of shrill intensity usually reserved for torture situations. He picks up his phone and switches the alarm off, blinking blearily in the morning light streaming through the thin curtains. He feels Sebastian move behind him, and rolls over to face him. 

"You gotta get up?" Sebastian asks, voice rough with sleep. 

"Yeah. You okay? I can take the day off if you need me to." They had gone to bed and just cuddled after their conversation the previous evening, Sebastian lying with his head on Chris's chest with Chris's arms around him. Sebastian had fallen asleep first, but Chris had lain awake for a while, thinking over all Sebastian had told him. 

It had only been a few days, but already he cared for the beautiful man in his arms more than he had ever cared about any lover before. And to think that someone had knowingly hurt him, knowingly abused him, was unthinkable. It was almost more than Chris could bear; he couldn't imagine how Sebastian felt. 

So he figures if Sebastian needs him to, he's more than happy to take some time off work, but Sebastian is shaking his head. "Nah. I'll be fine. Should probably go and help Peter with the rest of that new inventory anyway." He grins wickedly up at Chris. "But you have a good day at work, honey!"

"Bite me," Chris responds playfully, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Hmm, maybe later," Sebastian murmurs against his lips and, okay, Chris is now ready for the coldest shower of his life. 

"Okay. I gotta go get ready. Will I see you tonight?"

"If you want to." And, god, Chris just wants to wipe that uncertainty out of Sebastian's mind. 

"I definitely want to," he says, tone and expression serious. 

"Okay. Then I guess you will," Sebastian smiles, a little shyly. 

"Okay. Go back to sleep and just let yourself out when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Chris kisses him briefly again, before heading to the bathroom to shower. By the time he gets out, Sebastian is out like a light, limbs sprawling across the bed. Chris watches him fondly for a few moments before dressing quietly and heading out the door. 

His dad is already at the garage when Chris arrives. Chris finds him in the back office, going over some paperwork, and taps lightly on the door. 

"Hey, son," his dad says, before narrowing his eyes. "You shot off pretty quick yesterday evening. Somewhere better to be?"

His dad's tone is teasing but Chris still blushes. "I, uh," he stammers, before his dad takes pity on him. 

"I know, I know. New guy, honeymoon period, very exciting. Your mom wants to meet him, by the way."

Chris's eyes go wide and he swallows hard. "What? Why?"

"Because he's obviously important to you and we like to get to know the important people in your life," his dad replies patiently. 

"Oh. Uh, when?"

"Tomorrow night? The sooner the better, so you don't get the chance to overthink it." His dad looks at him knowingly. 

"Uh, I'll have to talk to Sebastian but I don't think that'll be a problem." He hears a vehicle draw up outside and smiles shakily. "Saved by the bell. I'll just...go see who that is."

"Remember: tomorrow, or face your mother's wrath," his dad says ominously, and Chris nods before heading out. 

He stops short in the doorway when he sees Peter Stan getting out of his van. Scrubbing a hand over his face and mentally steeling himself, he puts on a smile and goes over to him. 

"Peter! Long time no see. How's the van running?"

"Absolutely fine, Chris. Just need an oil change." 

"I can do that now. Do you want to come back or wait?"

"I'll wait." Chris nods and starts to work on the van. "So," Peter says casually - too casually - "you're dating my cousin now."

"Uh. Yeah, I am."

"Has he told you why he left New York?" Peter's gaze is piercing, and Chris is suddenly afraid of where this conversation is going. He's always got on well with Peter, but...

"Yeah. He told me last night."

"And?"

"And what? I mean, I want to kill that sonofabitch, but that's not constructive, and he's in prison in New York anyway."

Peter nods, as if satisfied. "And how do you plan to treat Sebastian?"

 _Like he's the most important person in my life_ is what Chris thinks immediately, and the intensity of the thought scares him, so he just says, "I plan to treat him a damn sight better than his ex did. I won't hurt him."

"Good. Because if you do, you remember: I know where you live." Peter grins wolfishly at him, and Chris can only nod. Peter is a nice guy but scary as hell, and there's no way Chris is going to cross someone packing that much muscle. 

He works in silence for a while, then - "Finished," he announces, and Peter smiles. 

"Thank you, Chris," he says as he pays. "Pleasure to see you. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't." He waves at Peter as he drives off, but as soon as Peter is out of sight his expression droops. 

"What's up, Chris?" Anthony asks from behind him, and Chris shakes his head. 

"Nothing. Come on, we've got a lot to do on Mrs King's Ford."

The day passes quickly with plenty of business, and by the time it hits five thirty Chris is exhausted. He says goodbye to his dad and Anthony, laughing at his dad's "Remember tomorrow!" and heads home to change before Sebastian gets there. 

He's just pulling a fresh tshirt on when the buzzer goes. His heart starts beating double time at Sebastian's "It's me!" which is ridiculous, but he can't help it. He's falling fast and hard, god help him. He just wishes he knew if Sebastian feels the same. 

When Sebastian knocks on the door, Chris takes a deep breath before opening it. Sebastian is smiling as he walks in the door, but his face falls when he sees Chris's expression. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a long day." He opens his arms and Sebastian wraps himself around him, drawing Chris in for a deep kiss. "So I had a visitor at the garage today," he says, tone studiedly casual, when they finally break apart. 

Sebastian freezes. "Oh?" he asks weakly. 

"Your cousin came in for an oil change. And also possibly to check my intentions," Chris laughs. 

"Goddamnit I _told_ him not to do that!" Sebastian sounds properly angry, and Chris kisses him soothingly. 

"I'm sure he was only trying to be a good cousin," he says, but Sebastian is still scowling. 

"I don't need taken care of. I'm not that fragile, I'm not going to break if someone hurts me."

"Hey, I know that. And Peter known that too, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be an asshole because I'm pretty sure if I turned out like your ex he might kill me." 

Sebastian sighs, before going to sit on the sofa. "I just hate people thinking I'm weak just because I've been hurt before."

"Sebastian, no one thinks you're weak, okay? But people who care about each other look out for one another. That's how it works."

Chris sits next to Sebastian and draws him in for another kiss, one hand cupping his face, the other gently squeezing his thigh. Sebastian moans into the kiss, which immediately becomes more heated. Sebastian moves suddenly, straddling Chris and rubbing their hardening cocks together through their jeans and fuck, it's so good but not enough. So Chris sets to work undoing Sebastian's jeans and Sebastian returns the favour, then Chris wraps a hand round both of them and starts to stroke. 

They both groan at that, before kissing again, rough sloppy kisses as Chris's hand starts twisting underneath the head of their cocks on the upstroke. 

"Fuck, I'm not going to last long," Sebastian bites out, and Chris nods. 

"Come on, do it, fucking come for me, want to watch you come..."

Sebastian lets out a litany of curses, then he's coming all over Chris's clean tshirt and Chris could not care less as some spunk drips onto the head of his cock and that is it, he comes hard, head thrown back and mouth open in a wordless shout. 

Sebastian kisses him, laughing. "I messed up your tshirt," he grins. 

"You did. And I just got changed before you got here."

"Sorry," Sebastian says, not sounding sorry at all. 

They clean up quickly and Chris puts on another fresh shirt before looking in the fridge. 

"Yeah, I got nothing. I really need to do some grocery shopping," he says thoughtfully. Sebastian comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. 

"Take out?" 

"Looks like."

They order Chinese food and sit around chatting about the rest of their days until it comes. Then there's no conversation for a while, just companionable silence as they eat. When they finish, they lay their empty cartons on the table and sit back together with contented sighs. 

"I am so stuffed," Sebastian groans, rubbing his stomach through his tshirt. "That was really good though."

"Yeah." Chris pauses for a moment before saying hesitantly, hating how nervous he feels, "You know, you don't have to stay tonight if you don't want to."

"Don't...don't you want me to?" Sebastian asks, sounding hurt, and Chris hates himself for making Sebastian feel that way. 

"Of course I do! God, if I had my way you'd stay every night. I just...I don't want you to feel like you have to. And I know I get up at stupid time in the morning, so I just thought maybe you would want a break or something. Besides, we've been moving kind of fast and I didn't want to push."

"I'll tell you if you're pushing, remember? And it doesn't feel like we've been moving too fast. Fast, yeah, I guess, but not too fast. Not if we both want this."

"I do, so much," Chris says, and then they're kissing. Chris licks the taste of chow mein from Sebastian's mouth, feeling like he's never been closer to another person in his life. 

Then suddenly he remembers something and pulls back. 

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. 

"Uh. So my parents want to, like, have dinner?" Chris says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"They...they do? Why?"

"Because you're important to me," Chris says simply, and it's worth saying just to see the look in Sebastian's eyes. 

"Oh. Then I guess that's cool. When?"

"Tomorrow? My dad didn't want to give me the chance to overthink it. My parents can be kind of...intense."

"No more than Peter, and you've already run that gauntlet," Sebastian laughs. 

"True. So that's cool, then?"

"Yeah," Sebastian says, smiling. "It's very cool."

Chris smiles back, and grabs his phone to call his mom. She picks up on the fifth ring, sounding slightly breathless. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, it's Chris."

"Chris, honey! How are you? Did your dad tell you we're expecting you and your new guy to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"He did. I've asked Sebastian and he's cool with it, so what time do you want us over?"

"Would seven be okay? That'll give you time to get back from work and get ready before you come over. I don't want you showing up with engine grease under your nails again."

"Mom, that was one time!" Chris protests, but he's laughing at the memory. His mom had handed him a nail brush and wouldn't let him eat until his hands were spotless. 

"Regardless. Does Sebastian have any dislikes or food allergies?" 

Chris relays the question to Sebastian, who shrugs. "I'm not really hot on leeks," he says. 

"Mom, Sebastian doesn't like leeks," Chris tells her.

"Okay, no leeks, got it. Oh honey, I'm so excited. And your dad tells me he's Peter Stan's cousin - is he built like him?"

"No, mom. Less brick outhouse, more lean muscle." Sebastian raises an eyebrow at that and Chris blushes. He'd forgotten Sebastian could hear him. 

"Oh well, he sounds very handsome. I can't wait to meet him, it's so long since you brought anyone home."

"Yeah, I know." And it has. He's pretty sure the last person he took home was his high school girlfriend, who he'd continued to date through her first two years of college before the distance became too much. He was also pretty sure she had never forgiven him for not going to Berkeley with her. 

"Well, I won't keep you, sweetheart, but I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, Chris. Bye!"

"Bye, mom."

He ends the call and looks up at Sebastian, whose eyebrow is still raised. 

"Lean muscle?"

"Shut up."

***

Since they got take out there's minimal tidying to do, and once they're done they flop back onto the sofa. 

"Still stuffed?" Chris asks, his hand creeping under Sebastian's tshirt to rub lightly at his stomach. Sebastian shakes his head, then ducks down to kiss him. They kiss lazily for a while, until Chris moves his hand south to gently squeeze Sebastian's cock through his jeans. Sebastian pulls back, gasping, and Chris grins. 

"I really fucking love your cock," he says conversationally, massaging it as he feels it harden in his hand. 

"Yeah? You wanna show me how much?" And fuck, Sebastian has that look in his eyes, the same calculating look as before they kissed the first time. It makes Chris want to do seriously indecent things to him. 

"You're just angling for me to suck you."

Sebastian laughs, a little breathlessly. "Pretty much. Is it working?"

"I could be persuaded."

"If you suck my cock until I'm ready to come then you can fuck me."

"Don't you want to come in my mouth?" Chris asks, his cock hardening more at the glare of heat he sees in Sebastian's eyes. 

"Fuck, Chris, you have no idea. But I also want to come while you're fucking me."

"We can do both. Both is good."

"You might be overestimating my recovery time," Sebastian laughs. 

"How about this. You come in my mouth, then I'll rim you and finger you until you're hard again, and then I'll fuck you and you can come again. How does that sound?"

Sebastian's response is to kiss him breathless, which Chris takes as a big thumbs up. 

They stumble through to the bedroom together, only separating to take off their shirts. The kiss becomes desperate as they claw at each other's jeans trying to get them undone, but when they finally manage they break apart to remove the rest of their clothes. Then Sebastian is laying on the bed, sprawled out like a sacrifice, and Chris wants so much it aches in his chest. 

He climbs on to the bed and kisses Sebastian softly, a complete contrast to their earlier kisses. He pulls back, and Sebastian's look is a question. Chris shakes his head, before sliding down and placing a gentle kiss on the head of Sebastian's cock. Then he starts licking and sucking at the shaft, drinking in Sebastian's moans and curses. He feels Sebastian's hand in his hair and smiles, then without warning sucks his entire cock into his mouth. 

His throat works around the head as he fights his gag reflex, only pulling back up when his eyes begin to water. Sebastian is cussing a blue streak above him and it makes him want to laugh, but instead he focuses on the task at hand. He's done with tricks now, and jerks the base of Sebastian's cock to the rhythm of his bobbing head. His jaw is starting to ache and fuck, he loves this, loves the taste and the smell and the feel of it, and as he flutters his tongue around the head he hears Sebastian gasp out, "Fuck, coming," and he swallows as Sebastian's cock spurts in his mouth. 

He sees Sebastian watching him through half lidded eyes and licks his lips, and then Sebastian is pulling him up the bed into a deep kiss. 

"Fuck, Chris," he groans, "you are so fucking hot."

Chris smiles into the kiss, giving Sebastian time to come down. His own cock is so hard and demanding attention, but he remembers his plan, so instead murmurs against Sebastian's lips, "Ready for round two?"

Sebastian laughs. "Fuck, Chris, I don't know," but he rolls over anyway onto all fours, sticking his ass in the air. 

Chris starts by teasing both of them, rubbing his hard cock up and down Sebastian's asscrack, covering him in precome. But even that small amount of stimulation is too much, so he pulls back and nips at the skin around Sebastian's asshole. Sebastian whines and pushes his ass back, and Chris laughs, licking around the puckered skin before pushing his tongue in. 

He tonguefucks Sebastian for a while, before sucking his finger into his mouth and pushing it in alongside. He reaches around Sebastian to feel his cock, and is delighted to discover that he's already almost completely hard. He stops for a moment to grab the lube and a condom, grinning at Sebastian cursing at him for stopping, and slicks up his fingers. 

He fingers Sebastian until neither of them can see straight, until his cock is leaking all over the bed, and then rolls the condom on. He slicks up his cock, then pauses. 

"Roll over."

"What?"

"I want you on your back. Want to see you."

Sebastian rolls over and grabs a pillow, putting it under his hips, and Chris pushes forward. The tight heat almost does for him immediately, but he grits his teeth and forces himself to calm down. By the time he's fully inside he feels light headed, like he might faint, but he takes some deep breaths and his head clears. 

"Yeah?" he asks, his voice so hoarse he barely recognizes himself. 

"Yeah," Sebastian replies, and Chris starts to move. He wants to make it last, but his balls are tight with the need to come and so he leans down and kisses Sebastian deeply. 

"Want to fuck you hard and fast, want to make you come again," he says, and Sebastian nods. 

"Do it," he whispers, and Chris does, setting a punishing rhythm, angling himself so he's hitting that spot inside Sebastian on every thrust. Sebastian is making "ah, ah" noises every time he does and it's a goddamn tease is what it is so Chris fucks him even harder, leaning his weight on one hand so he can stroke Sebastian with the other. It takes almost no time at all before Sebastian comes again, crying out Chris's name. Chris fucks into him only a few more times before he comes with a muffled curse. 

"Jesus, Chris, that was inspired," Sebastian laughs from underneath him, and Chris can't help but laugh along with him. 

He gets up and disposes of the condom, then gets back into bed, lifting his arm so Sebastian can snuggle in to his side. 

"I'm serious, man. That was fucking amazing," Sebastian says softly, and Chris kisses him on the top of his head. 

"I am a sex god," he responds comfortably, and Sebastian laughs, drawing lazy patterns on Chris's chest with his finger. 

"So tomorrow I meet your parents, huh?"

"Yup," Chris sighs. "God, I haven't taken home someone I loved since high school."

"Wait what?" Sebastian pushes himself up to look at him, and Chris thinks back over what he'd said. When he realizes, his eyes go wide. "Chris..." Sebastian says, his expression unsure, and fuck, it would be so easy to take it back, but Chris finds he doesn't want to. 

"You don't have to say it back, or anything," Chris shrugs. "But...yeah. I'm pretty sure I love you."

"We've only been together a few days - only known each other a few days. How can you know?"

"I just do," Chris says simply. 

"I..." Sebastian looks like he's warring with himself, then laughs. "Fuck, I think I love you too," he says finally, and Chris's heart soars. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you giant dork. Now are we gonna sleep or what?"

"I'm gonna sleep now 'cause you looooove me," Chris teases, and Sebastian smacks his chest. 

"Seriously. Giant dork." 

Chris just grins and lets himself fall asleep, safe in the knowledge that he's loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my tumblr handle is velvetjinx if you want to check me out on there. 
> 
> I'm kind of running out of titles so I'm not sure what I'm going to do when that happens, haha. But I'll keep writing as long as I have inspiration, so. I'll figure something out. :)


End file.
